Not Alone Anymore
by bianca.loves.house
Summary: First fic ever, not that good. House remebers a day in the past he spent with Lisa.


Hey guys(: This is my first fic ever and I'm really not good at writing, but I wanted to give it a go. It's pretty OOC , short and random. Hope you enjoy..

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Greg was sitting on his piano bench with a glass of scotch in one hand and a photo in the other. He was staring at the photo, remembering all the things that happened that day.

_**Flashback  
**__"Greg! Put me down" Lisa yelled as she was picked up off of the sand and swung over Greg's shoulder. "We're going for a swim" he replied with a mischievous smile. He ran down to the water where the waves were crashing up onto the sand and then heading back out into the blue ocean. "Ready? It's going to be a bit cold" Greg told Lisa with, a slight laugh, as he kept running into the water. He threw Lisa off of his shoulder, careful not hurt her, and then dove in after her.  
When they came to the surface they were both laughing. "Told you it was going to be cold" said Greg as he saw Lisa shiver. She smiled and swam over to him. He picked her up whilst still in the water, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he hugged her to him. Only their heads and the top of the shoulders were exposed to the cool air. They smiled at each for a few moments then Greg leaned in a kissed her passionately. They were kissing for a few moments until someone called out to them. "Get a room!" their friend, James, yelled out with a laugh. They laughed also and swam back to shore. The three of them weren't planning on going for a swim so they were only wearing their clothes and they had nothing to dry themselves with so they just layed down on the sand for a bit and let the wind dry them off. "I got a nice shot of you guys kissing just before" said James "I'll give you a copy when I print them out" he continued. "Why did you get a picture of us kissing?" asked Greg. "It was cute, I couldn't resist". "You sound like a girl Jimmy" said Greg with a smile. Lisa let out a laugh.  
All three of them were lying on the sand. Lisa was half on Greg's chest and his arm was around her back. James told them he was going to go for a walk. He walked off down the beach towards some rocks to take some pictures of the horizon as it was nearly sunset.  
Greg and Lisa were still laying down peacefully. They were watching the sun go down gradually as it dipped into the water. Greg broke the easy silence "I realised something today" he said as he turned to look at Lisa. Lisa looked at him with a questioning look as if saying 'go on'. Greg looked back out to the ocean to see that the sun was nearly fully down in the water. "I realised…that I love you." he said as he turned to look at Lisa who had a surprise but very happy look on her face. "I love you too Greg". They kissed passionately for a good 30 seconds until James came back. They got up went to the car to drive home. Greg and Lisa sat in the back seat together, holding hands.  
__**End of flaskback**_

It was the photo James had taken at the beach of Greg and Lisa kissing in the water. He still remembered that day like it was yesterday. He stilled loved Lisa but couldn't tell her because he was afraid she would reject him. He wouldn't blame her if she did. After all the mean and hurtful things he has said to her in the past. He sat staring at the photo for a few more minutes. He suddenly stood up, put the photo in his pocket, got his cane and motorbike keys and walked out his apartment.  
10 minutes later he arrived at Lisa's house. He was nervous. He didn't know what to say to her. He wanted to tell her that he wants to be with her, how much she means to him, how much he misses her. He walked up the steps leading to Lisa's house. Greg stood at the door for a minute, wondering whether he should just walk away and forget about coming here, or if he should man up and just knock on the door. After a few more seconds of pondering, he knocked on the green wooden door three times with the head of his cane.  
Inside, Lisa heard the knocking and knew who it was straight way. She went to the door and opened it. "Hey" Greg said in a quiet voice. "Hi" Lisa almost whispered back. "What are you doing here?" she continued. Greg just looked at her for a few moments, trying to gather up the courage to say what he came to say. He couldn't so he just pulled the photo out of his pocket and handed it to Lisa. She looked at it for a few seconds and then looked back at Greg. She had tears in her eyes and wore a questioning look. "I miss you" is all Greg said before he captured Lisa's lips with his. She responded to the kiss instantly. They pulled away when air was needed and Lisa looked into Greg's eyes. "I miss you too." They kissed again and Lisa led Greg to her bedroom where they spent the night making love numerous times and talked about the past. From that night, they knew they wouldn't have to be alone again.

_**FIN.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Thanks for reading, please review, but be nice(:


End file.
